Confession for your Birthday
by utsutsu
Summary: "O..oi... Hinata... A-aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu." / fic ini saya buat untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya Hinata / Warning : Shounen Ai, bahasanya agak kasar, typo?, bisa jadi OOC, kagehinakagehinakagehinakagehinakagehinaaaaa / Happy Reading


_"O..oi... Hinata... A-aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu."_

**Disclaimer **: Haikyuu (ハイキュー!) c. Furudate Haruichi

Semua karakter yang terlibat bukan milik saya~ Kalau memang boleh saya miliki, saya mungkin sudah menikahi Tobio-chwan~~ (?)

**Warning** : Shounen Ai, bahasanya agak kasar, bisa jadi OOC, kagehinakagehinakagehinakagehinakagehinaaaaa

**A/N **: maafkan saya semua fic-nya gasengaja kehapus semua ;w; *nangis dipojokan* fic ini dibuat karena sekarang ulang tahunnya Hinata ( )~ semoga aja ada yang notice fic ini dan tertarik untuk membacanya~

Selamat Membaca!

* * *

( )

"Ji..."

"..."

"JIIIII..."

"..."

Hinata merasakan sesuatu (atau lebih tepat seseorang) menatapnya dengan sangat tajam dari belakangnya. Karena ngeri, ia pun merinding. Hinata sangat takut untuk menengok ke arah kebelakangnya, tapi ia yakin yang menatapnya dengan tajam itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kageyama, teman satu klub-nya.

"Pfft, si Raja menatap sang kurcaci dengan tajam... ada apa gerangan?" ujar Tsukishima meledek.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA!" karena ledekan Tsukishima, Yamaguchi jadi tertawa lepas.

"Yamaguchi, ketawamu terlalu kencang. Berisik tau." omel Tsukishima sambil masih memberikan wajah meledeknya kepada Kageyama dan Hinata.

"Maaf, Tsukki."

"T-tsukishima! Yamaguchi! Jangan hanya meledek saja, dong! Bantuin aku gimana caranya biar gak diliatin si brengsek dibelakangku i-"

**_DUAGH_**

Kageyama melempar bola voli-nya ke arah belakang kepala Hinata.

"SIAPA YANG BRENGSEK, HAH? DASAR BODOH. BODOH. HINATA BODOH. BODOH."

"Hey, Kageyama... sudahlah, kau tidak usah semarah itu! Lagipula kenapa daritadi kau menatap Hinata terus?" tanya Daichi yang tiba-tiba jb (?)

"Kau sampai mengataiku bodoh empat kali, tau." ujar Hinata sambil mengusap kepala belakangnya.

Setelah ditanyai itu, Kageyama malah memalingkan wajahnya,

"Ng-nggak... A-aku cuma merasa ada yang aneh aja setiap kali ngeliat si bodoh itu..." jawab Kageyama tersipu

"_Tsundere..._" pikir Tanaka dan Nishinoya,

"_Sepertinya dia HOMO..._" beda lagi dengan pikirannya Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi...

"Aneh?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, "Aneh gimana...?"

_**JLEB**_

entah kenapa Kageyama merasa hatinya seperti ditusuk tombak cinta(?), ia merasa cara Hinata memiringkan kepalanya tadi sangat imut.

"E-entah kenapa... akhir-akhir ini Hinata selalu terlihat berkilau... saat melihatnya, mataku merasa silau... seperti ada cahaya yang menyelimutinya, aku selalu berpikir, _Aah... apakah dia malaikat? _begitu."

"..."

"..."

Hening... tapi keheningan itu pun akhirnya musnah karena pertanyaan bodoh dari Hinata (yang memang bodoh).

"Pffft. Kageyama-kun, kamu menjawab pertanyaan Daichi-san atau gombalin aku?"

_**DHUAK**_

Semuanya terjatuh karena lelah dengan Hinata, bahkan Tsukishima sekalipun.

"Kageyama, kita harus bicara!"

Kageyama pun ditarik keluar Nishinoya dan Tanaka.

* * *

Kedua tangan Kageyama ditarik oleh Nishinoya dan Tanaka. Ada apa dengan mereka tiba-tiba?

Akhirnya, mereka melepaskan tarikannya.

"Ehm. Hey, Kageyama."

"Uh... ya..?"

"Apa... perkataanmu tadi benar menurutmu, atau cuma gombalan?" tanyanya.

"P-perkataanku benar, kok... Aku gak bisa ngegombal..."

"Tapi, Kageyama, perkataanmu tadi itu seperti menggombal, lho. Kau bisa saja jadi gombalers terkenal! Kamu kan ganteng! Pasti banyak yang suka~" ujar Tanaka yang kemudian dijitak oleh Nishinoya.

"Ryuu! Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk hal seperti itu! Kita harus membantu Kageyama agar ia bisa mengerti apa yang ia rasakan kepada Shouyo, dan kemudian ia harus mengutarakan perasaannya!"

"EH?! M-ma-maksud-"

"Ah! Kau benar, Noya-san! Kita harus membantu si bodoh ini agar ia tau kalau sebenarnya ia menaruh hati pada Hinata!"

"HA-HAAH?! MAKSUDNYA-"

"Sshh, Ryuu! Jangan keras-keras, nanti terdengar ke dalam, lho!"

"Nishinoya-san! Tanaka-san! Dengarkan ak-"

"Ah, maaf, aku lupa."

"Nah, Kageyama."

Nishinoya dan Tanaka menepuk bahu Kageyama.

"Apa kau merasa deg-degan setiap kali bersama Shouyo?" tanya Nishinoya penasaran. Kageyama mencoba mengingat kembali disaat-saat ia bersama Hinata. Iya. Setiap kali, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Jantungnya serasa mau copot. Mengingat hal itu, Kageyama hanya mengangguk.

"Apakah jika kau berada di rumah atau disuatu tempat, rasanya kau ingin sekali bertemu dengan Hinata?" kali ini giliran Tanaka yang bertanya. Kageyama mencoba mengingat pada saat hari minggu kemarin. Karena tidak ada jadwal latihan, maka ia hanya menetap di rumahnya. Tapi, pada saat itu, seharian ia hanya memikirkan Hinata. '_Aaah... aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya..._'-lah yang dipikirkan Kageyama. Mengingat hal tersebut, Kageyama mengangguk lagi.

"Apa... kau pernah berpikir... untuk..." Nishinoya dan Tanaka saling bertatapan, kemudian menelan saliva mereka masing-masing dan menatap Kageyama secara bersamaan, "untuk mencium Shouyo(Nishinoya)/Hinata(Tanaka)... tepat di bibirnya?"

_**DEG**_

Kageyama shock setengah mati. Kenapa senpai-nya bisa tau tentang hal itu? Itu kan hanya fantasi Kageyama seorang, ia tidak pernah menceritakannya kepada siapapun kok?

Karena pertanyaan kedua senpai-nya, Kageyama jadi teringat pada saat ia dan Hinata sedang beristirahat dari latihannya, ia melihat Hinata sedang meminum air mineral dari botol miliknya. Dan yang membuat Kageyama tertarik untuk melihat Hinata pada saat itu adalah, Hinata yang berkeringat. Kageyama membayangkan keringat Hinata yang meluncur dari atas dahi-nya... hingga ke dagu-nya. Bagi Kageyama, pada saat itu Hinata terlihat sangat... menawan.

"Gimana?! GIMANA?! KAMU INGIN MENCIUMNYA KAN, KAGEYAMA!?" tanya Nishinoya antusias.

"AKU INGIIIIIIIIN SEKALI!" jawab Kageyama dengan lantang.

"Bagus! BAGUS SEKALI, KAGEYAMA! Kalau begitu, apakah kamu sadar sekarang bahwa kamu ternyata, kamu diam-diam menyukai...ah, tidak. Bukan, bukan... kau mencintai Shouyo?"

"E-eh...? Aku... mencintai Hinata? T-tapi kan aku dan dia laki-laki?!"

"Nah, itu masalahnya."

"H..hah?"

"Otak dan Hatimu itu, lho. Selalu menganggap bahwa Hinata gak mirip sama laki-laki biasanya, menurutmu Hinata itu imut, bukan? Karena terbiasa seperti itu lah... kamu malah suka sama dia, yang jenis kelaminnya sama denganmu." ujar Tanaka bijak. Jarang sekali.

Lagi-lagi Kageyama shock. Ia baru sadar, ternyata perkataan kedua senpai-nya ini memang benar.

Ia menyukai Hinata Shouyo.

IA MENYUKAI SEORANG LAKI-LAKI.

"Nah, sekarang, kamu mau gimana, Kageyama Tobio-chan~?" ledek Tanaka dengan gaya banci-nya(?)

"...ugh..."

"Sudahlah~ Akui saja~ Kamu menyukai Shouyo bukan berarti kamu homo, kan? Kalau kamu homo kamu pasti punya nafsu kayak begitu ke beberapa laki-laki lainnya" ujar Nishinoya

"Kok, kamu tau?" tanya Kageyama dan Tanaka bersamaan yang membuat Nishinoya terdiam.

"P-pokoknya, Kageyama, kalau kau memang ingin mencium Shouyo, bahkan jika kau ingin memilikinya, kau harus mengikuti strategi-ku dan Ryuu."

"B-baiklah..."

Kageyama mengangguk pasrah dipaksa oleh senpai-nya.

* * *

(21 Jun)

"Maaf, Hinata ada?"

"Ah... Hinata Shouyo, ya? Ada kok. Mau dipanggilkan?"

"Ah... b-boleh..."

"Shouyo-kun!"

Hinata menoleh kepada seorang perempuan yang berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Ada yang mencarimu, nih." tunjuk perempuan itu kepada orang yang Hinata kenal, Kageyama Tobio.

"Geh-" Hinata yang kaget melihat Kageyama berdiri didepan kelasnya dan mencarinya itu pun kabur dari kelasnya melewati pintu yang ada di belakang.

"Ah! Bodoh! Jangan kabur!" sahut Kageyama sambil mengejar Hinata.

Akhirnya, Kageyama berhasil menarik tangan Hinata.

"L-lepasin!"

"GAK! Dengarkan dulu!"

"Gak mau! Kamu pasti marah kan gara-gara omonganku kemarin?!"

"Nggak! Aku gak marah!"

"BOHONG!"

"NGGAK!"

"KAGEYAMA BOHONG!"

"DIBILANGIN NGGAK!"

"BO-"

perdebatan itu diakhiri oleh Hinata yang di bawa kabur Kageyama.

"GAAH?! Aku mau dibawa kemana, hei?!"

"Diam saja!"

"Lah?!"

Pintu atap sekolah dibuka oleh Kageyama, dan kemudian ia melempar Hinata ke lantai (kejamnya..).

"K-kamu kenapa, sih?! Katanya nggak marah!"

"O-oi..!"

"...? A-apa?"

"O..oi... Hinata... A-aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu."

"Hah? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Cepatlah katakan, aku belum menghabiskan bekalku, nih."

Kageyama menggaruk tengkuknya sambil melihat ke arah lain. Wajahnya kini sungguh merah.

"A-aku... sebenarnya..."

"Sebenarnya..?"

"S-su...su...su..."

"Su? Ah! Susu? Kamu mau malak aku hanya buat beli susu untukmu?!"

"BUKAN!"

Kageyama menjitak Hinata agar ia diam.

"Uh... aku kan gak tau, ngomongnya jangan sepotong-sepotong gitu, dong. Oke lanjut."

"Tch."

"Jangan marah dong, Kageyama-kun~ Aku diam deh sampai kamu selesai berbicara~"

"Haah... baiklah..." Kageyama menghela nafas, "Sebenarnya, aku suka kamu, Hinata."

"...eh?"

"AH! Bukan, bukan... Aku cinta kamu!" ujar Kageyama dengan lantang.

Kemudian suasana menjadi hening...

"_Ayo, dong... ngomong sesuatu! Aku malu nih..._" gumam Kageyama sambil melihat ke arah lain untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hey... Kageyama-kun."

"Apa?"

"Kamu lagi latihan menyatakan perasaan, ya? Tapi aku kan, laki-laki, bukannya agak aneh?" kata Hinata sambil menahan tawanya.

Kageyama hanya diam, lalu tersenyum kesal.

"Hinata bodoh, ya. Bodoh ya, Hinata."

"OI! Aku tau aku bodoh, tapi jangan dibolak-balik gitu kalimatnya, dong!"

"KAMU MENYEBALKAN YA, HINATA."

Kageyama yang kesal itu melempar sebuah kotak kado kecil ke arah Hinata.

"E-eh? Apa ini? Kado? Untukku? Ehh? Kok? Kenapa?"

"Ja-jangan banyak tanya! Buka saja!"

"Iya~ iyaa~"

Hinata membuka bungkus kado tersebut. Didalamnya ada 2 gantungan HP, yang satu bergambar burung gagak dan satunya lagi bergambar bola voli yang memiliki mata, tangan, dan kaki.

"He..? Untuk apa kau memberikanku ini? Dan sejak kapan kau membelinya?"

Kageyama menunduk malu, "A-aku membelinya semalam..." lagi-lagi Kageyama menggaruk tengkuknya, dan kemudian ia mulai menatap Hinata dengan serius, "Selamat Ulang Tahun, Hinata."

"H-hah...? U-ulang Tahun..? EHH? Masa sih? Sekarang memang tanggal berapa?!"

"21, bodoh. Masa gak ingat ulang tahunmu sendiri?!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini apa?" tanya Hinata sambil membuka secarik kertas yang dilipat-lipat.

"!" Kageyama yang melihat kertas itu dibuka oleh Hinata, segera menutup wajahnya malu.

Hinata pun membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas itu,

_'Selamat Ulang Tahun , Hinata-bodoh. _

_PS. Aku menyukaimu sebagai orang yang kusuka.'_

"..."

"..."

"Kageyama..."

"Y-ya...?"

"Ka-kamu... serius, ya...?"

"Iya..."

"Kamu sadar kan, aku laki-laki?"

"Iya..."

"Aku juga sadar kamu laki-laki... tapi entah kenapa... jantungku berdetak sangat kencang... setiap berada didekatmu..."

Kageyama tidak lagi menutup wajahnya, ia melihat wajah Hinata pada saat itu.

Merah. Lebih merah dari dirinya tadi.

"Hi-hinata?!"

"A-apa?!"

"K-kok kamu yang malu! Harusnya aku, tau!"

"Lagian kamu tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaanmu, sih! Kamu sungguh gak jelas!"

"Su-sudahlah! Ja-jadi, b-bagaimana jawabanmu?!" tanya Kageyama dengan gagap saking malunya.

Hinata terdiam. Kemudian ia berbalik badan.

"A-aku akan memikirkannya... K-ka-kalau kau mau aku suka padamu, buatlah aku menjadi suka padamu!" jawab Hinata yang kemudian lari dari hadapan Kageyama. Alias kabur.

"O-oi! Tunggu, dasar bodoh!"

.

.

.

END . . . ?

* * *

**SIDE STORY : Rencana Nishinoya dan Tanaka**

"Nah, mula-mulanya begini, Kageyama." Nishinoya berlagak seperti pakar cinta.

"A-apa?"

"Apakah kamu sadar, bahwa besok adalah hari yang spesial untuk Shouyo?"

"Eh? Hari yang spesial?"

"Bodoh! Kamu gak ingat? Besok tanggal 21, lho!" omel Tanaka

"A-aku gak tau apa-apa!" ujar Kageyama

"Besok ulang tahunnya!"

"EH?!"

"Nah, sekarang tau, kan? Sekarang, hal-hal yang perlu kamu jalani adalah... Pertama, kau harus menyiapkan hadiah yang ingin kau berikan kepadanya, agar terlihat agak romantis~ Kedua, kau tulis _Selamat Ulang Tahun , Hinata_ di kertas, lalu kau tulis hal lain yang ingin kau tulis-"

"Misalnya?"

"... Yaah... Seperti, _Aku menyukaimu sebagai orang yang kusuka_, mungkin?"

Kageyama mengangguk mengerti. Sepertinya ia benar-benar akan melakukan hal apa yang senpai-nya beri tahu...

"Ketiga, besok, pada saat jam istirahat, kamu datangi ke kelasnya, lalu menariknya ke atap sekolah."

Kageyama mengangguk lagi, sementara Nishinoya memberikan strategi, Tanaka hanya mengangguk-angguk seperti setuju dengan kata-kata Nishinoya.

"Dan terakhir, katakanlah kepada Shouyo, bahwa kamu menyukai-aahh! Bukan! Bukan! Katakanlah bahwa kamu mencintainya!"

Lagi-lagi Kageyama mengangguk.

"Setelah itu, berikanlah hadiah darimu itu kepadanya, aku yakin dia pasti terharu!"

"Ooh..! Jenius sekali, Noya-san!"

"Haha~ Siapa dulu, dong!"

"Noya-san seperti pakar cinta, ya! Sayangnya kamu gak pernah punya pacar!" puji Tanaka yang tidak sengaja malah mengatai Nishinoya.

Karena hal itu, Nishinoya langsung mojok sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Aku gak sedih. Aku gak sedih. Aku gak sedih. Aku gak sedih. Aku gak sedih. Aku gak sedih. AKU GAK SEDIH."

"A-anu... Tanaka-san, dia kenapa...?" tanya Kageyama bingung sambil menunjuk kearah Nishinoya yang mulai mencabuti kelopak-kelopak bunga dengan tragis.

"Abaikan saja..." jawab Tanaka yang tak merasa bersalah sekalipun.

"Oh ya, Kageyama, jangan lupa menanyakan Hinata jawabannya, ya!"

"B-baik...!"

Kageyama dan Tanaka pun kembali masuk ke dalam ruang olahraga.

"O-oi! Kalian mau tinggalin aku!?"

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membacanya sampai bawah xD

minna, saya minta reviewnya ya;w; saya tau saya gak ahli dalam bikin cerita, makanya butuk kritik dan sarannya dari kalian, para Readers dan Authors yang membacanya~ Arigatou!^^

_Otanjoubi Omedetou, Shouyo!_


End file.
